The Past Part 2
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim died saving his daughter's life. And he left behind a wife and 3 kids. The Speedle family is falling apart. But will they band together when Tommy breaks out of jail. And what will Calleigh do when Lilly tells her she's seeing ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Calleigh, Horatio, Eric, Alexx, Frank, Valera, Ryan, Kenwall Duquesne, Sam, Tyler or Speed's memory. But I do own the Speedle kids and there dogs and Tommy the bad guy. The people I don't own belongs to the wonderful people at CBS.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Author's note: This is a sequel for the past so you should probably read that first. And again i'm sorry if anybody disliked the way I ended the last story. And as always your reviews mean alot to me if it weren't for them i wouldn't be writting at all. So thank you.

Author's note 2: I've also decided to kinda take what the writers are writting for Calleigh in season 4 and apply it to my story. When Tim died Calleigh wanted nothing more to do with guns so she gave up her position as head ballistics expert and it went to Camden. Since they only mentioned him and never shown him i kinda figure I own him. So since Cal isn't in ballistics she helps Ryan. Yes that's right Ryan. In Trace. And you know me I don't like him so I have to make him a jerk in my stories. And him and Calleigh don't really get along. Unlike in the show. I'm just writting what should really be happening between the to. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh Speedle stood in front of his grave her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Calleigh knelt down and placed a single red rose on his grave. She could tell Alexx had been here rescently a picture of her and her husband and children was placed in a frame and set it in front of the stone that marked his name. Calleigh let out a shacky sigh. It was hard to believe that he had been gone for 2 years. Everyday Calleigh still woke up expecting him to be lying next to her snoring away. When he wasn't there Calleigh expected him to be in the bathroom but when she got up and looked he was never there.

"God how I miss you." Calleigh touched his headstone and let a few tears fall. She loved him so much. Hell you could ask anybody and they could tell you that. "It shouldn't have been you. You were...always so much stronger then I was." Calleigh sat there just starring at his grave when her cell phone went off. "Speedle."

"Hey Cal."

"Horatio what's up?"

"Listen there's a scene that needs a CSI."

"Alright I'll be right there. Where is there exactly?"

"5th and Grand."

"Horatio that's a strip mall which store."

"Its a resturant actually."

"La Chelle?"

"Yeah."

Calleigh sighed that was her and Tim's place. "Alright i'll be right there."

"Cal are you sure? I mean I can get Ryan to do it."

"Please that A class suck up. I don't think so. I'll be there in ten." said Calleigh stubbronly and hung up the phone. If it was one thing Calleigh picked up from Tim it was his stubborness. Calleigh sighed again and kissed her fingers and then touched Speed's headstone. "I will love you for as long as I live." Calleigh choked out. " But the slave driver is calling so I gotta go. But i'll come back tomorrow I promise." Calleigh stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants and walked to her SUV.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx." said Calleigh as she walked into the resturant.

"Hey Cal."

"So what do we got here?"

"One gunshot wound to the head. Looks like some blunt force trauma as well."

Calleigh nodded.

"Where is everyone?"

"Its sunday this place is closed." said Frank.

"Oh..." Calleigh looked down at the body. "Thats Patrick Brooner. He owned the place. Gave me and Tim free meals sometimes. Good guy. Had a family."

"Cal are you gonna be ok with this."

Calleigh nodded. "I'll be fine. Just because life stops doesn't mean I have to."

Alexx looked up at Frank and then to Calleigh then back down to the vic. "I won't be able to extract the bullet here i'll have to do it at post."

"Ok."

"I'll give it to you."

"No. Give it to Camden."

Ever since Calleigh left ballistics Alexx and everyone else was trying to get her to go back. Camden was a nice guy but he just wasn't Calleigh.

"Alright."

"Well I think I got all I need here. If you need me I'll be in trace."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was in the middle of cutting a swab when Ryan walked in. "Hey Calleigh."

"Hi." Calleigh said not looking up from her work.

"I finished up that Carver case."

"Good for you. You want a medal or something?"

"No. Horatio told me to come work with you."

Calleigh sighed. "Fine. The case report is right there. You can read it so you know what's going on."

Ryan nodded and took the file. "Calleigh look I don't really know what your life was like before I meet you. But I do know what its like now. I've talked to some people. They told me Speedle died saving your guys' daughter Angie. Calleigh he's been gone for 2 years don't you think its time for you to move on?"

"I thought I told you I never wanted to talk about Tim with you."

Ryan went to go say something but was cut off by Calleigh.

"Look i'm sure the body's ready why don't you go down to autopsy and see what Alexx found."

Ryan nodded and left.

"Thats a gun shot wound to the head right?" asked Sam.

"Uh-huh."

"Alexx also said there was blunt force trauma to the head right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your evil Calleigh."

"Well I gotta give the eager beaver somethin." Calleigh said with her killer smile.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx."

"Ryan...I was expecting Calleigh."

"Yeah well she's held up in trace. She told me to come down."

"I'm sure she did." Alexx mummbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'm home." said Calleigh as she put her badge and purse on the table and locked her gun in the lock box in the hall closet.

"Hi mommy!' said Lilly as she came running out of the kitchen and into her mother's arms.

"Hey munckin." said Calleigh as she kissed her cheek. "How was your day today? Did you have fun with grandpa today?"

"Mmmmhmm...we went to the park."

"You did. Well that must have been fun. Where's your sister and brother at?"

"Danny's upstairs and Angie went somewhere I don't know."

Calleigh sighed. Ever since Tim died Angie barely speaks she refused to go to college and Danny always locks himself up in his room. "Ok baby why don't you go back in the kitchen and help grampa finish making dinner while I go upstairs for a few minutes ok."

"Ok mommy." said Lilly. Calleigh watched Lilly run off. It amazed her how much she looked like Tim her once blonde hair had now turned a dark brown like Tim's. Calleigh took a second to collect herself and walked upstairs and knocked on Danny's door.

"Dan can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey buddy what are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Mmmm...what is it?"

"Chemistry."

"Oh if you need any help just ask."

"I thought chem wasn't your thing. It was dad's."

"Your right but if you need help i'm sure I could give it a try."

"Whatever."

"So how's Maggie?"

"Ok. I guess."

Calleigh nodded and sat down next to Danny. "I miss him to Danny."

"Leave me alone."

"Dan."

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" asked Danny as he slammed his book shut.

"Dan."

"No. If you need me i'll be over at Uncle Eric's house. Seems like he's the only one who understands me lately." said Danny and grabbed his keys to what used to be Tim's SUV but was now his.

"Danny its not that i don't understand you its just..."

"You can't even say it can you?"

Calleigh ducked her head.

"Ever since dad died you can't stand to look at me. Can you? The only person you give a damn about is Lilly."

"That is not true." said Calleigh angrily tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes it is mom. If you were the mother i used to know you would know that Angie smokes now. She gets drunk like almost every night. Lilly has nightmares and crawls into my bed with me."

Calleigh didn't know what to say. Danny was right ever since Tim's death she just distanced herself from her family. Danny shook his head and walked out the door and slammed it. After Calleigh heard the door slam she walked out and sat on the steps.

"Calleigh..." said Calleigh's dad Kenwall Duquesne.

"Hey daddy..."

"What's a matter lambchop?" asked Kenwall as he sat down next to Calleigh on the steps.

"My family is falling apart." Calleigh stated dryly.

"Well lambchop they just miss there daddy. You gotta give them some time."

"I have dad. I just feel like its not going to get any easier unless Tim walks back through the door."

"Honey...come here." said Kenwall and Calleigh leaned into his embrace. "You know I'm here for you right?"

"I know daddy."

"It's gonna get easier lambchop. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But it will adventually."

TBC...Well here's the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue. Please review. Thanx in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Eric." said Calleigh as she opened up the door to the print lab.

"Yeah."

"Can I see you outside for a sec."

"Sure. I'll be right back Ryan."

"Ok."

"What's up?" asked Eric as he closed the door.

"Listen I know you and Val are busy with Lucy and the new baby but I-"

"Cal just get to the point."

"Tonights the anual CSI vs. robbery homicide detectives father son baseball game...and I know its alot to ask but Danny's not doing to great right now and I was just wondering..."

"If I'd play with him."

"Yeah."

"Sure I'll do it. But does Danny want to?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I don't wanna go!" yelled Danny as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Danny why not?" asked Calleigh as she opened up his door.

"Because I just don't ok."

"Dan.."

"No mom! That was a me and dad thing. Its the anual _father _and _son _game. And just in case you haven't noticed my father isn't around anymore."

"Danny it would be good for you to get out."

"I don't wanna go mom and you can't make me."

"Danny please..." pleaded Calleigh.

"Mom you just don't get it. That was a me and dad. Not a me and Uncle Eric thing."

"Danny..."

"Mom look i'm going over to Maggie's. Can I have some gas money?"

"Yeah...its in my purse. Take what you want. I really don't care anymore." said Calleigh and slammed her own door shut.

Danny debated going to his mothers room but decided not to. He walked downstairs grabbed 20 bucks and left. Eric who heared the whole conversation from downstairs walked upstairs and knocked on Calleigh's door.

"Cal..."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Eric. I can't handle it."

"Cal I think your doing ok considering."

"Yeah I have a daughter who goes off and does god knows what. I have a son who yells at me constantly. And a little girl downstairs who doesn't understand why her father was takin away from her and quite francially I don't either.''

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

It was 3 in the morning and Calleigh was sitting on her couch waiting for Angie to get home. There were so many things that were going through her mind right now. Angie walked in the door around 5 o' clock. She opened up the door and shushed it when she closed it to load.

"Shhhh..." said Angie to the door. She was obviously drunk.

"Were have you been?" asked Calleigh as she turned on the light next to the couch.

"Oh hey mom. What's up?"

"Angela Speedle do you know what time it is?"

"Time to go to bed." said Angie sarcastically and walked to the stairs.

"Angela you get your butt back in here right now."

"Your not my father."

"No but I am your mother and I said sit your butt down right now."

Angela did as told. Her father was bad but Calleigh had that southern temper that you just didn't want to push.

"Ang what has gotten in to you."

"Mom i'm not a little kid anymore."

"Your right your not. Your 19 years old. Your a big girl you should be in college getting your degree. Ang you used to take care of yourself, your out at all hours, you drunk, god knows waht drugs you do. Do you know that I could turn your right now."

"But you won't."

"That's right I won't. But what would you have done if another cop pulled you over and booked you and printed you. Or what if you would have gotten into a car accident and killed somebody or worse gotten yourself killed Ang-"

"Well then that would be great wouldn't it. I mean wouldn't it mom." started Angie tears streaming down her cheeks." I would be dead and i'd be exactly were I belong. With dad. I should have died that day not him. But you know what if I could go back and do it all over again I wish I was dead. I wish I was anywhere but here." said Angie as she ran up the stairs.

"Angie give it here."

"What?"

"I can smell the pot on your clothes... hand it over."

Angie sighed and took it out of her jacket pocket and threw it at her mother. "Are you happy now?"

"No. I'm not. How do you think your father would feel if he saw you doing this. I can tell you one thing he'd be alot harder on you then I am. Your father died Angie. He died. You need to get your life together and move on with it. You have a job."

"Yeah answering phones at CSI big deal."

"Yeah you know what it is a big deal Angie. You need to get on with your life. Your father died two years ago."

"How can you sit there and tell me that I need to move on with my life. When I hear you cry yourself to sleep every night for the past two years. You constantly tell me and Danny to get our acts together what about you mom. You get up, go to work, come home, make dinner, drink three or four glasses of wine, and then you cry yourself to sleep and get up the next day and do the same thing over and over again. Your pathetic mom."

"Get in that room and I don't want to see you for the rest of night!" yelled Calleigh.

"That wouldn't bother me any." yelled Angie "Go to hell mom." yelled Angie and slammed her door.

Calleigh stood there at the end of the steps with the bag of pot in her hand. And Calleigh couldn't denie she didn't think about using it. Instead she walked through the kitchen and into the bathroom that was next to the garage and flushed it. She needed to get her family back together. But what she really needed was Tim.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny sweetie its time to get up for school."

Calleigh heard a groan from her son.

"Danny come on get up."

"Alright alright i'm up i'm up." said Danny as he sat up in bed. "Look i'm 17 I don't need my mom waking me up anymore."

"Alright fine i'll just let you sleep through your alarm."

"That would be great thanks mom." said Danny sarcastically.

Calleigh smiled slightly. She missed the sarcasam. Calleigh closed Danny's door and opened up Angie's door. "Hey..." said Calleigh. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"No i've been up for about an hour."

Calleigh nodded. "Ok well I'll drive you to work today."

Angie nodded and continued to brush her hair.

"Mommy...can I go to work with you today?" asked Lilly as she came into Angie's room.

"Sorry sweetie but you gotta go to grandpa's."

"Awwww." said Lilly and walked off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio let Calleigh go home early since her and Ryan weren't getting anywhere with the resturant case. Calleigh was in the middle of cooking dinner when Lilly asked Calleigh a question she would rather avoid.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Well...what do you mean?"

"Like when somebody you love dies and then you see them again. You know there dead and they can't come back but you still see them so that would make them a ghost right?"

Calleigh walked over and sat down next to Lilly. "Honey who do you think you saw?"

"When grampa was putting me into the car to bring me home I looked over and I saw...daddy sitting in a car."

Calleigh sighed. "Honey daddy's gone."

"I know that mommy...but I swear I saw him."

"Why don't you finish coloring baby."

"Ok mommy."

Calleigh thought about this for a second then went back to making dinner.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh opened up a drawer in trace and found a CD player with Tim's name written on it. She opened it and found that it was empty so she put in her own CD in.

_Seems like just yesterday you were apart of me_

_I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm bearling hanging on._

Calleigh didn't realize it but she had begun to sing out loud causing Eric and Horatio to come down from his office. Calleigh didn't notice they were there and just kept on singing.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces can't denie can't pretend_

_I just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Now Calleigh was one heck of a CSI but if she ever wanted to forget about being a criminalist and become a singer I don't think anyone would have a problem with that.

Eric walked behind Calleigh.

_You made me feel alright for once in my life. _

"Calleigh." said Eric.

_Cuz i can't breath no i can't sleep i'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into piece cant denie cant pretend just thought you were the one broken up deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears i cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Eric took off the headphones and Calleigh jumped. "Good god Eric you scared me."

"I'm sorry you havin fun?"

"Did everyone here me?" asked Calleigh as she looked over at the door were she found Sam, Tyler and Valera. They nodded. "Oh god."

"Your good Cal."

"Please if you like nails on a chalk board. I found it in that drawer over there. Tim used to always listen to music while he was working. He said it helped him consentrate."

"Does it help you?"

"A little bit."

Eric nodded.

"You guys were up there a long time what were you doin up there?"

"Just workin on a case. Cal is something botherin you."

"Its just something Lilly asked me last night."

"What did she ask you?"

"If I believed in ghosts."

"What did you say?"

"Oh that's not all. She said she say Tim sitting in a car acrosse the street from my dad's house."

Eric looked over at Horatio who was still standing on the stairs that went down to trace. Horatio shook his head.

"I just don't really know what to do."

"Well uh...what did you tell her."

"I told her that her dad was gone and that it was impossible."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Grampa I wanna go on the slides."

"Ok pumpkin you go on the slide i'm gonna go get us a hot dog alright."

Lilly nodded and began to walk over to the slides when she could have sworn she saw her father standing by a tree. She changed direction and walked over by the tree.

"Daddy...?"

"Hey munckin."

"I miss you daddy."

"I miss you to pumpkin."

Tim smiled. "Listen Lil can u do me a favor."

"Sure daddy."

"Tell your mom everything's going to be ok."

"I will. I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

Lilly smiled and then began to walk away. She looked back for one last glance at her father but he was gone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh."

"What is it Ryan?"

"Listen I need a favor. Camden's swamped and I really need these anaylized."

"It doesn't take a genius to fire a gun Ryan. Your a big boy do it yourself."

"I would but I got a load of trace to do. Please."

Calleigh sighed and took the evidence bag from Ryan. "Come an find me in an hour." said Calleigh and stomped off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh fired the gun into a the gel block.

FLASHBACK------

"Well you wasted no time did you." asked Tim.

"Tim i've been working at this lab for alomst a year."

"Yeah that's right you have haven't you."

Calliegh smiled. "Mmmhmm..."

Tim gave Calleigh the up and down look.

"What do you want Speedle?"

"You."

"What?" asked Calleigh and turned around.

"You heard me."

"Well what if I told you no."

"Well then I would have to do this." said Tim and pushed Calleigh up against the counter. "Now what are you going to do about that?"

"Well I don't know Mr. Speedle what do you think I should do."

"This." said Tim and kissed Calleigh.

"Oh you mean this..." said Calleigh and kissed Tim longer this time.

"Yeah..."

"Now what?" asked Calleigh smiling brightly.

"Well I have other plans...but if we do them here we could get in big trouble." whispered Tim.

"What you mean like get fired." Calleigh asked stupidly.

"Yeah that."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" said Calleigh as she got closer to Tim again.

"No we can't." said Tim stepping away from Calleigh.

"You've been flirting with me for the past 3 months Speedle. And then you kiss me. And now you step away."

"Well I have other plans."

"Oh you do do you." said Calleigh in her southern drawl.

PRESENT-----

Calleigh didn't know what made her think of that but it just popped in her head. Calleigh was digging the bullet out of the gel block when Ryan walked in. "You said an hour." said Ryan as Calleigh walked over to a microscope.

"I'm sorry I got distracted."

"Its ok it happens."

Calleigh nodded and looked at the bullet when Ryan got a little two close. "Ryan what do you think your doing?"

"This." said Ryan and grabbed Calleigh's face and kissed her. Calleigh pushed him away roughly.

"What in the hell do you think your doing!"

"I'm sorry... You know what no i'm not." said Rayn. Calleigh backed away but Ryan just kept getting closer. "Your hot Calleigh anyone would have to blind not to see it."

"Ryan I think your a little out of line."

Ryan shook his head and kissed Calleigh again. Calleigh pushed him away and slapped him across the face. " Your sick. I don't like you like that. And you know what, anaylize your own god damn bullets." said Calleigh and walked out of ballistics.

TBC...Oh go Calleigh. I know I'd smack him. I added that in there because I know I was talking over at csifiles about how it would be great to see Calleigh smack him or anybody for that matter and I was like hey why not the writers arn't going to do it so I will.

I don't own that song Kelly Clarkson does. It's called Behind these Hazel Eyes. And no neither Calleigh or Tim have hazel eyes but I thought it kinda applied to what there realtionship is now. Anyways just my opinion. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh walked into the break room to find Eric, Ryan, and Horatio.

"Hey guys..." But they didn't respond "Guys..."

Calleigh looked up at the t.v. screen and realized why her friends weren't paying attention to her.

_"Tommy Lewis was arrested when him and his partner Billy Masters shot and killed Detective turned CSI Timothy James Speedle. Just two years ago. According to police reports Mr. Masters had the daughter of both Detective Tim Speedle and Calleigh Speedle at gun point. Masters gave up there daughter Angie when Tommy pulled out a gun. Detective Speedle noticed this and took a bullet for his daughter costing him his life."_

_"Lucy any word on if the police are any closer to finding this crimianl?"_

_"Not as this time Mary."_

_"Well let's just hope they catch him for the sake of the Speedle family and the people of Miami."_

Calleigh's eyes were glued to the t.v. Tommy Lewis had escaped from jail. How is that possible? He was scheduled for the chair in two days. How does somebody just escape from prison.

"Calleigh..." said a concerned Eric.

"How did something like this happen?" ask Calleigh. "He he he was supposed to get the chair."

Horatio went to say something but was cut off by his cell phone. And he had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Caine...yeah...I know...listen to me...its gonna be ok so calm down...no you can't...if they find...god damn it listen...why do you have to be so...don't do anything stupid." Horatio sighed and hung up his phone.

"Who was that?

"Another Detective."

Calleigh nodded and left. "So what do we do now H?" asked Ryan. "I'm a little scared for Calleigh."

"Yeah i'm sure you would be." said Eric.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"She has a family Wolfe...she has 2 daughters and a son that she would risk her own life for. Calleigh's been through alot. She doesn't need you screwing it up."

"What did I do?"

"I think you know very well what you did."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sat in her living room her gun sitting in front of her. She was a CSI a damn good one. And she was scared out of her mind. If Tommy came back and hurt her family Calleigh knew she would lose it. No amount of therapy would be able to fix it. Calleigh was distracted from her thoughts when Lilly came and sat down next to her mother.

"Mommy...?"

"What baby?"

"Its going to be ok."

"I know it is sweetie." started Calleigh. "Wait... what do you mean." Calleigh had a good idea but how did Lilly know.

"I don't know I saw daddy today and he told me to tell you that everything was going to be ok."

"Honey you didn't see daddy."

"Yes I did. While you were at work Grampa took me to the park and I saw daddy standing by a tree so I walked over to him and he said that he missed me and for me to tell you that everything was going to be ok."

"Honey I don't know what you think you saw but you didn't see daddy. Honey I know you miss your daddy and you want him back but he's gone."

Lilly sighed. Why couldn't her mother just believe her?"

"Whatever mommy. I know what I saw." said Lilly and walked off upstairs.

Calleigh sighed and laid down on the couch.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh woke up a few hours later. And some how she found herself in the garage taking the cover off Tim's Ducati. Calleigh rubbed her hands over the smooth yellow paint and sighed.

FLASHBACK-----

"Hey Tim." asked Calleigh as she peeked her head into trace.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"My car won't start do you think you could take me home?

Tim sighed. "Yeah sure. I'm still working on a case though would you mind waiting."

"And people say i'm addicted to my work." started Calleigh. "That's fine. You want some help?"

Tim nodded. "If you don't mind."

"I'd love to help you." said Calleigh a little to cheerful.

A few hours later Calleigh and Tim walked out into the parking garage. Calleigh stopped dead.

"What's a matter?" asked Tim.

"That's a motorcycle Tim."

"No Cal. It's not a motorcycle. It's a Ducati. There's a difference."

"I didn't know you had that. I thought you owned like a car or something."

"Calleigh you've seen me leave CSI a million and one times and you never thought why I might have a helemet in my hands."

Calleigh shrugged. "Well i'm sure Horatio is still here maybe he could give me a ride home." said Calleigh and started to walk away but Tim grabbed her arm.

"No Calleigh now damn it you asked for a ride so i'm gonna give you one."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to be so bossy." Calleigh said playfully. Tim got on the Ducati first and Calleigh got on it after him.

"You ready?" asked Tim. Calleigh nodded into his back. "Calleigh you might wanna loosen your grip. Your gonna deprive me of oxygen."

"Sorry." Calleigh mumbled sheepishly.

"Its ok you can trust me."

Calleigh nodded. "I know I can."

PRESENT----

Calleigh smiled slightly as she remembered the memory. Calleigh walked back into the house and turned on the radio that was sitting on the counter and began doing the dishes.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_  
For the break that will make it ok_

_  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

_  
And it's hard at the end of the day _

_  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release _

_  
Memories seep from my veins _

_  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe _

_  
I'll find some peace tonight _

Calleigh loved this song. It was Tim and Calleigh's song that they danced to at their wedding. Almost 20 years ago. (wow there old. lol. jj)

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here _

_  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn _

_  
There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

_  
That you make up for all that you lack _

_  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_  
It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_  
That brings me to my knees _

Calleigh was washing a casserole dish when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She would have been scared if she didn't recognize the cologne. Calleigh sighed and prayed that this wasn't like all her other dreams. Calleigh turned to find two dark chocolate eyes looking back into her green ones.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here _

_  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

"Tim..." Calleigh said quietly her voice cracking.

"Hey beautiful." said Tim stroking her cheek.

Calleigh laughed nervously as tears came out of her eyes. "I knew you weren't gone. I just knew it." said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck and barried her head in the area where his kneck and shoulders meet.

"I'm right here Cal. I'm so sorry for leaving you." Tim pulled away from her slightly and dipped his head down. Calleigh met him half way for a long and overdue kiss. They pulled apart several minutes later.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here _

_  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

Tim lifted Calleigh up onto the counter and kissed her again his hands resting on her hips. "I love you." Tim mumbled.

"Just don't leave me again." Calleigh mumbled against his lips.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then take me upstairs." said Calleigh. Tim obeyed and carried Calleigh upstairs and shut the door lightly behind him and locked it.

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here _

_  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here 

TBC...See I told you there was no such things as ghosts. lol. I don't own that song. Sarah McClahain does. Sorry I can't spell her last name for the life of me. And of course I repeated the chrous a few extra times because that's my favorite part of the song. But anyways please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you guys for all the reviews they really mean alot to me.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh rolled over and found those two chocolate eyes starring back at her.

"I was hoping this wasn't a dream."

"Its not." said Tim as he reached his hand out and stroked Calleigh's cheek.

"Why did you leave."

"I didn't want to Cal. But we arrived at the hospital before you did and Stetler came and told me that if I lived through this they had to tell you that I died. That I had to go into protection."

"Oh well coming from Stetler that's comforting." Calleigh said sarcastically. "Why?"

"To get away from Tommy. They felt like if I was out of the picture then you guys would be safe."

"Tommy broke out of jail Tim. They don't know where he's at."

"I know."

"That was you on the phone with Horatio yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yeah. How did you know."

"He said don't do anything stupid." started Calleigh. "That's like you second nickname."

Tim chuckled. "Calleigh I wanted to tell you I really did but I couldn't."

"I know you couldn't. I know how witness protection works."

Tim rolled Calleigh over so that she was on top and she leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to. More then you know."

Tim went to roll Calleigh over so that he was on top but they were interrupted by someone trying to open the door.

"Mom..." came Danny's voice.

"Um...yeah baby?"

"I'm leaving for school do you want me to take Lilly to grampa's for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No I don't mind."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get home from school." started Calleigh. "Dan where's your sister?"

"She left about hours ago. Mom aren't you later for work?"

Calleigh looked over at the clock. He was right she was 2 hours late. 'Oh shit.' Calleigh thought to herself.

"Yeah...I slept in." Calleigh lied.

"Ok...well I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok...hey Dan."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to mom."

Calleigh smiled and waited until she heared the door close before she spoke again.

"That's the first time he's said that to me in two years."

Tim laid back into the pillows. "I really screwed everything up didn't I?"

"No baby." said Calleigh scooting over towards Tim. "You did what you had to do and they'll understand that."

Tim smiled. "How is it you can bring the good out of everything?"

"Well its in my DNA."

"Mmmm...right."

"What you don't believe me?"

"No I don't. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well I just might have to punish you."

"I like to be punished." said Tim with an evil grin on his face. Calleigh went to kiss Tim's ear. His major weak spot when her cell phone rang. Calleigh and Tim both groaned and Calleigh answered her phone.

"Speedle?"

"Calleigh were are you?"

"I'm at home?"

"Well you do realize that your two hours late." started Horatio. "I asked Angie where you were and she said she couldn't get your door open this morning...why was your door locked?"

"Yes I do realize i'm two hours late. And its my house I have every right to lock my own door."

"Let me talk to him."

"Talk to who Horatio?"

Tim sighed and made a gesture for Calleigh to give him the phone. Calleigh did and laid back down.

"What Horatio?"

"Are you stupid Speed. I mean are actually trying to leave your family for real this time."

"No Horatio that wasn't my intention."

"Well god Speed...I told you not to do it didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"And why don't you listen to me?"

"Horatio in all the years that you have known me have I ever listen to you?"

"No."

"Well then what makes you think i'm going to do it now?"

Horatio sighed. "That's a good point."

"I know it is."

Horatio chuckled he missed Tim's sarcasm. "Listen i'm comin over."

"Now?" Speed whined.

"Yes now."

"Fine if you have to." said Tim and hung up the phone.

"What did he want?"

"He said he's coming over."

Calleigh nodded. "I need to use the bathroom." said Tim.

"Well nobody's stopping you. Go ahead."

"Well i'm glad I got your permission." said Tim and kissed Calleigh before he got up. Calleigh saw the two scars on Tim's back and sighed. That day still echoed in her mind.

FLASHBACK----

"Tim...honey please don't leave me."

"Mom...what's going on?" asked Danny as he got out of the Hummer. Calleigh ignored him.

"I'm so tired Calleigh."

"I know baby but you gotta keep your eyes open ok."

Tim nodded slightly. And Calleigh looked up when she saw the red and blue flashing lights.

"Tim...listen to me the ambulance is here and there gonna make me leave you but I promise I will be waiting for you at the hospital alright."

Tim nodded and the paramedics came over and put Tim on a gurnee. They were loading him into the ambulance when Tim began to yell.

"Calleigh!" yelled Tim. "Calleigh...don't go."

"I'm not baby." Calleigh whispered. "I'm right here."

"Calleigh don't leave me." Tim pleaded.

"I won't I promise I won't." said Calleigh as she sobbed quietly.

"Ms. we really need to take him to the hospital now." said a paramedic.

Calleigh nodded and stepped back away from the ambulance. As the paramedics closed the door Calleigh could still hear him screaming her name.

"Cal...come one I'll take you to the hospital." said Horatio.

Calleigh nodded.

PRESENT----

"Calleigh..."

"Uh...what?" said Calleigh snapping out of her gaze and looked up at Tim with tears running down her face.

"Honey come here." said Tim and scooped Calleigh up into his lap.

"I thought I lost you..."

"I know I know."

"I can't go through that again..."

"I know."

"God I love you...I love you so much."

"I know." said Tim as he rocked Calleigh back and fourth. "I love you to."

"Please don't leave me again Tim...please." Calleigh pleaded as she looked up at Tim.

"I won't...I promise."

Calleigh nodded and the doorbell rang.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh waited until Tim sat on the couch and opened the door to reveal Horatio.

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Horatio waited until Calleigh closed the door before he said anything. "Speed..."

"I know I know i'm in trouble."

"Its good to see you."

Tim looked up at Horatio shocked. Tim got up and the two embraced in a brotherly hug.

FLASHBACK---

"Doctor Carter can I see you for a second?" said one of the nurse's. Kevin nodded and walked over to the nurse.

"He's got a pulse. It's faint but we got it back."

"That's great." Kevin turned to go tell Calleigh but the nurse stopped him.

"Remember once he's better he has to go into protection." the nurse started. "She can't know."

Kevin nodded. "Lt. Caine."

"Yes." said Horatio from his seat.

"Can I see you for a moment please?"

Horatio nodded and walked over to the young Doctor.

PRESENT-----

Horatio smiled as Calleigh and Tim sat down next to eachother. "Listen I need to talk to you guys about Tommy Lewis.

TBC...I just love flashbacks don't you. lol. Sorry about the crappy ending for this chapter but I didn't know how else to end this chapter with out making it like a novel. So there ya go. And please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"So we have no idea where he's at or what he might do?" asked Calleigh.

"Exactly." stated Horatio.

"Well that's good news." said Tim sarcastically.

Calleigh shot Tim an evil look. "Can you just try to act your age for 5 seconds?" replied Calleigh and got up and practically ran into the kitchen.

Tim sighed. "Go talk to her i'll let myself out."

Tim nodded and walked into the kitchen. He found Calleigh leaning against the counter and slipped his arms around her waist and sighed into her hair.

"Why do you always have to be so sarcastic about eveything?"

"I don't know i've been like this since my senior year in high school. When...Zack died. I guess its just my way to try and hide my pain. You gotta have something with this job."

Calleigh turned in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"For what you didn't do anything?"

"I just...Tim you don't know how hard it was without you. Angie stays out at all hours at night."

"Well baby she's almost 20 years old she can stay out as late as she wants."

"I know Tim...but it doesn't stop there. She drinks. Does drugs-"

"What?"

"I caught her with pot one day. She never went to college her and Kyle broke up then went back out. Danny barely talked to me. He'd go to school come home and go to bed. Lilly had nightmares. I just I don't know anymore Tim. With you this family is so strong. But without you were not a family at all were just 4 people who happen to see echother everyday. This family needs you, the kids need you, I need you."

"Come here." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh to him. "I'm sorry. I promise you we'll get everything worked out, we'll catch Tommy and out him away for good. You have nothing to worry about ok."

Calleigh nodded and pulled away from Tim and pulled off his black t-shirt. Her hands automatically went to the various scares he had all over his chest. The one very close to the heart from McCauley Jewelers. The puncture wound from Dispo Day, the little one on his arm from the fire at club Decsent. The two on his back from Tommy Lewis.Calleigh knew he had ones on his leg from the snow mobile accident when he was in high school. The 4 scattered out on his chest like a connect the dot game from Tommy Lewis and Billy Masters.

"We've had to many close calls Timmy... to many." said Calleigh as her hands stopped on the scar from McCauley Jewelers. Tim's hand went over hers.

"I know."

"The thought of taking the chance of actually losing you would be enough for me to leave this job." Calleigh said with tears fighting there way to the surface.

"You'd give up your position at CSI for me?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Well if you leave then i'd have to leave."

"We could open up our own resturant...or or or you could go into photography." Calleigh suggested.

"And what would you do?"

"I don't know. I could be a stay at home mom."

"Calleigh Lilly's four she's going to be going to school next year you'll be bored out of your mind. Guns are your life. You can't leave this job."

"There not my life if they cost me yours!" said Calleigh as tears streamed down her face.

"Cal...look at me." said Tim as he pulled her chin upwards." Your not leaving your job and i'm not leaving mine. We got through Dispo day, McCauley Jewelers, the club fire, the crime shooting, and we'll get through whatever else comes are way. Ok? What was it you used to say to me?"

Calleigh smirked. "When life hands you lemons...you make lemonade."

"That's it." said Tim as he picked Calleigh up.

"Where are we going?" asked Calleigh.

"Upstairs."

"Why?" asked Calleigh stupidly. Calleigh was smart but she could ask some of the dumbest quesitons. Mind you this is the girl who didn't know what spinners were.

"So I can prove to you that i'm not going anywhere."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh glanced at the clock when she heard the front door open and pushed Tim off her.

"Danny's home." whispered Calleigh.

Tim nodded. Wow time really does fly by when your having fun. "I'll be in the bathroom. Then i'll come down."

Calleigh nodded and quickly put her clothes back on and walked downstairs. "Hey Danny."

"Hey mom."

Calleigh noticed Maggie was sitting on the couch. "Hi Maggie...its good to see again."

"Pleasure's all mine Mrs. Speedle."

Danny looked down at the ground at the mere thought of his own last name. Calleigh smiled. She liked Maggie she was a nice girl. "Danny honey I need to talk to you."

"I was just gonna pick up Lilly."

"Well Lilly can wait a minute." started Calleigh. "Sit."

"Mom your scaring me. You don't have like cancer or something do you?"

Calleigh laughed lightly. "No honey um...last night...I found out that...uh...your father...-"

"Mom I don't want to talk about Dad."

"Well maybe she needs to." said Tim as he walked down the stairs.

Danny's mouth dropped and Maggie clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Dad..." stated Danny softly.

"Hi."

"What...I...how...uh-"

"Its ok. I know your confused right now but I can explain."

'EXPLAIN!" yelled Danny. "Explain! You don't know what i've went through. The constant wondering if I did something wrong, hearing mom cry herself to sleep at night. Lilly running into my room when she had a nightmare. Hear Angie throwing up in the bathroom when she got to drunk. The looks at school. Dad do you honestly know what it was like to be the kid who's father died saving his older sister."

"I can imagine."

"Well you can imagine all you want but you will never actually understand." yelled Danny and ran out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

Maggie got up slowly. "I'll go talk to him."

"Well that went well." said Tim sarcastically.

"Tim..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Danny.."

"Leave me alone Maggie."

"Dan he's your father."

"Yeah a father who lies."

"Dan..."

"No Maggie. He lied to me. And then he just comes back and expects me to be ok with it."

"I'm sure he doesn't honey...you didn't even give him a chance to explain why he lied to you." said Maggie as she sat down next to Danny on the porch swing.

"Maggie don't try to make him out to be the hero."

"Well he is...he risked his own life to save your sister."

"Yeah its all about Angela isn't it."

"Is that what this is about Dan? The fact that you lost him because of your sister, or the fact that you didn't lose him because of you?"

"Maggie don't."

"Daniel I have known you since we were in diapers. I mean were a regular Corey and Tapangi. You were so happy, you laughed, you joked, but after your dad...di...left you just crawled under your shell, you yelled at your mom, ignored me. I can take the you ignoring me part but do you know how many times I saw the hurt look in your mother's eyes when you yelled at her. Or when Lilly would ask you to watch a movie with her you'd yell at her and tell her to go away." said Maggie as she ran her hands through Danny's hair. Danny moved his head roughfly.

"Your family needed you and you just left them."

"Well I guess it runs in the family."

"Daniel Speedle I just...you know what. I'm done talkin to you. Danny I love you. And your father's alive. I just don't wanna see the hurt look on your face when your father does die and you tell me that you regret being a jerk while he was still alive. I saw that look on you the day of his funeral. You guys have been given another chance, do you know what I would give to have my mom and baby brother back?"

"I forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"Well I haven't I think about that day all the time. I was in that car with them. Those stupid ballet classes." started Maggie her voice cracking. "I didn't even want to take them but my mom wanted me to. My mom died instantally my 3 year old brother died on the way to the hospital and I walked off with a broken arm. Danny don't let your family go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well what are you waiting for go talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"How do you know if you don't try."

Tim nodded and walked outside.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Maggie would you mind if I talked Dan for a minute?" asked Tim as he closed the door.

"Not at all Mr. Speedle." said Maggie as she leaned oer and kissed Danny on the cheek. "I love you. I'll call you later."

Danny nodded. "Bye Mr. Speedle."

"I"ve known you for 17 years Maggie you can call me Tim.

Maggie nodded. "I'm really gald that your ok...Tim."

Tim smiled and watched Maggie get into her Dodge Neon. "Can I talk to you?" asked Tim as he took Maggie's spot.

"Sure. I don't have to be anywhere."

"Danny look I didn't want to do this. I don't even remember agreeing to it. But non the less I did it-"

"I don't care why you did it. I'm just glad that your ok." said Danny and threw his arms around his father's kneck. "I love you Dad."

"I love you to champ." said Tim as he hugged his son back. Tim looked over at the window and smiled over at Calleigh who returned it brightly. Her family was slowly going back together.

"Yeah you hug him now. Be the happy family. But be careful... i'm always watching." said Tommy to himself.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Tim and Calleigh were lying in bed when the phone rang. "Hello?" said Tim.

"Hi um...is Calleigh there?"

"Yeah hang on a second." said Tim as he handed the phone to Calleigh.

'Who is it?' mouthed Calleigh. Tim shrugged.

"Speedle?"

"Hey Calleigh its Ryan."

Calleigh sighed heavily. "Ryan...hi what's uh...what's up?"

"I just thought I should let you know I found out who killed Patrick Brooner."

"Who?"

"One of his cooks. Brooner wouldn't give him a raise so he killed him."

"Well thats great Ryan...good job."

"Thanks. Listen Calleigh i'm sorry about the other day."

"Don't bother apologizing Ryan. I'm still filing my complant." said Calleigh and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh um...Ryan found out who killed Patrick."

Tim nodded. "That's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?" asked Calleigh in her southern drawl as she sat down on Tim's lap, so she was straddling him.

"I meant with the complant."

"Oh that... its nothing." said Calleigh as she began to kiss Tim's kneck.

"Calleigh..." said Tim as he pushed her away slightly.

"The new guy...hey came into ballistics and he...he kissed me. I told him to stop and he he wouldn't. He shoved me against the wall."

"He what? Calleigh that's sexual harresment."

"I know. That's why i'm filing a complant." said Calleigh as she began to kiss his kneck again.

"Calleigh this is serious."

"I know."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Eric..." said Valera.

"Yeah babe." said Eric as he walked down the stairs. His 5 month old son in his hands.

"That cars been parked there all day."

"Well its a black car. Tinted windows probably a Fed lookin out for some one."

Valera gave Eric a look. "Alright I'll call...see what's up."

"Thank you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Cal...Cal...stop." said Tim between kisses.

"You never said that to me before."

"I know...and i'm sorry...but we've been at this for a...long time. I need water."

"Fine go get your _water. _But i fully intend on you making it up to me when your get back."

"Well of course. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm good."

Tim nodded and glanced at the empty rooms as he walked down the hall. Calleigh made plans for Lilly to stay at her father's house, Danny said he was going to Jason's house. And Angie...well who knew where Angie was. Tim walked into the kitchen and stopped suddenly. Seeing Angie starring into the fridge.

"You know its not going to change anything if you just stare at it." said Tim as he leaned against the door frame in the kitchen.

Angie jumped and turned around. She saw her father and screamed. "Dad."

"Its me." said Tim

"What...how is that possible?"

"Well its possible."

"Daddy..." said Angie as she moved slightly closer to Tim.

"Its me honey."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"No because if your dreaming then your mom is certainly having a good time."

"Daddy..." said Angie disgusted.

"Sorry. I should have kept that to myself."

"But your really here."

"Yeah. So I guess you want me to explain."

Angie nodded, paused then shook her head. And wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to baby."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." said Tim as he rubbed Angie's back lightly.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"Your not going to leave again are you?"

Tim sighed and pulled his daughter away from him slightly. "I don't know baby I really don't know."

Angie nodded and hugged her father. "Wow." said Tim.

"What?"

"You used to have your mother's height. Pretty soon your gonna be taller then I am."

Angie laughed slightly."I think I still gotta way to go."

Tim nodded. " Yeah maybe so. Listen I'm gonna go back to bed you gonna be ok."

Angie nodded. "I think i'm gonna go to bed to to."

"Ok good night."

"Night Daddy." said Angie. "I missed saying that." Tim smiled and Angie walked up stairs. "Night mom." said Angie on her way.

"I missed that to." said Tim to himself.

"You ok?" asked Calleigh as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mmmhmm..."

Calleigh smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I love you do you know that?"

"No actually I didn't know that. You learn something new everyday."

Calleigh smiled. "Always so sarcastic."

"Well I aim to please."

TBC...Crappy chapter I know but there's more.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim and Calleigh walked out of the elevator and through the halls of CSI. As they walked they got some looks from there co-workers. The looks weren't directed to Calleigh but to Tim.

"Um... Calleigh?" said Ryan.

"Ryan I don't want to talk to you." said Calleigh as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Calleigh...please..."

"Hey buddy what part of I don't wanna talk to you do you not understand." said Tim as he turned to Ryan.

Ryan backed down and walked away. "I missed that." said Calleigh. "Listen I gotta go see Horatio."

"Ok i'll be down in trace." said Tim and the couple parted seperate ways.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Knock knock." said Calleigh as she walked into Horatio's office.

"Hey Calleigh..." said Horatio as he looked up from his paperwork. "So I take it your in better spirits."

Calleigh smiled and then sat down in a chair. "Listen I um...kinda need to talk you about somethin."

"Calleigh...we'll find Tommy ok don't worry."

"No...no...its not about Tommy...its about...Ryan."

"What about Ryan?"

"He uh...he made a pass at me the other day in ballistics."

"He what?"

"I uh...pushed him away...but then he shoved me against the wall and he kissed me again." said Calleigh in an uneasy tone.

"Calleigh this is serious."

"I know...that why I came to you. Thought you would take the apporiate actions."

"Yeah definatley. Are you ok?"

"I am now." said Calleigh as she looked out the window and down at Tim. Horatio smiled he knew having a couple on a team was dangerous but with Tim and Calleigh he didn't have to worry about that.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Delko." said Speed as he walked up next to him in trace.

"Hey Speed." said Eric like it was something he did everyday. Suddenly Eric realized what he said and put down his tweezers. "Speedle..."

"Hey."

"Well I see you to are getting re introduced." said Calleigh as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah...yeah." said Eric. "Your alive."

"So it would seem."

Eric laughed nervousley and embraced Tim in a brotherly hug. Horatio smiled from his office. He loved his team. More then they knew.

"Its uh...its good to see you man."

"You to. So Cal tells me that that you have a new little one."

"Yeah..."

"So what's his name?"

"Tim."

"You named your kid Tim."

"Yeah...it was Val's idea actually. Speaking of Valera she should have those result for me." said Eric as he walked out the door.

"They named there baby Tim." said Tim as he turned to face Calleigh.

"Yeah well...what are you gonna do?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So today went well." said Calleigh as she opened her locker that was next to Speed's.

"Oh yeah...let's just say I'm really tired of explaining it to everyone. For future refrence i've lost my ability to talk."

Calleigh smiled. "Ok i'll keep that in mind."

"Ok...well I promised Tyler i'd come see him before I left so i'll meet you at the car."

"Deal. I swear its hard to tell who your closer to Eric or stringbean."

"Oh and well just to let you know he hates it when you call him that." Tim smiled and left.

Calleigh was putting on her jacket when Ryan walked in.

"Thanks alot Calleigh. You just got me suspended."

"Well you deserve it."

"No I don't deserve it" shouted Ryan as he slammed Calleigh's locker door shut, causing her to jump.

"Ryan you made a sexual pass at me, without my consent you deserve whatever you get."

"I like you Calleigh. And you can't tell me you and Speedle never did anything together in the lab."

"No I can't...but with Tim he...he never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do."

"Yeah right." said Ryan angrily. "So he never shoved you." said Ryan as he shoved Calleigh against the lockers. "He never pined you like this against the wall." said Ryan as he pressed his body up against Calleigh's.

"Ryan let me go..."

"No."

"Your hurting me." said Calleigh. She would have tried to defend herself but she couldn't move.

"Hey what in the hell do you think your doing." said Tim as he pulled Ryan off Calleigh and knocked him into the lockers.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" said Ryan pulling himself up onto his feet.

"I think i'm her husband."

"Your Tim Speedle."

"Yeah." Calleigh could see the anger in Tim's eyes and knew what was coming next. When Tim got mad he was like a ticking time bomb.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh get out of here."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh just go."

Calleigh nodded and went off in search for Horatio.

"Listen to me you sick son of bitch. When a women says to leave her alone...that means to leave her alone!" yelled Tim but his temper got the best of him and he punched Ryan straight across the face. "And if you ever...EVER...come near my wife again. I swear I will give you more then just a bloody nose."

"Yeah how do you expect to do that with a dirty gun."

Thats it. Tim had enough and just started to punch Ryan loosing his control with each punch.

"Speed...Speed." said Horatio as he ran in. "Speed stop!"

Tim backed off and walked away from Ryan.

"I hope you fully intened to punish him Horatio." said Ryan as he stood up.

"I'll see that he gets suspended." said Horatio.

"Thank you." said Ryan.

"But most importantly...your fired." said Horatio.

"I'm what..."

"You made 2 sexual advances at Calleigh. And you know what I'm sure Tim was just defending his wife. So I.A.B.'s gonna love this one. Get out of my lab."

"This isn't your lab."

"When somebody messes with my CSI's it. is. my. lab. So you heared me. Get out."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Thank you." said Calleigh in her southern drawl as she held a ice pack on Tim's hand.

"I'd do anything for you."

Calleigh smiled. "I froze."

"What?"

"When he had me against the locker. I felt so powerless. I guess I know what it feels like to be a victim."

"Come here." said Tim and pulled Calleigh to him. "Its gonna be ok."

"I know it is." said Calleigh. "With you I know everything going to be ok."

Calleigh sighed as the front door open. "Mommy...i'm home." said Lilly.

"Well hey there sugar pie." said Calleigh as she walked into the living room with Tim.

"Daddy!" squealed Lilly and jumped into Tim's arms.

"Hey munckin."

"Mommy...do you see daddy to."

Calleigh smiled. "Yes baby I see him to."

"So your not a ghost?" asked Lilly turning to her father.

"No baby. I'm not."

TBC...I know I know it seems like its taking forever to get to the action. But Tim beat the crap out of Ryan. That's awesome!lol.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she entered the computer room.

"Hey." Tim mummbled not taking his eyes away from the computer.

"What are you doin?" asked Calleigh in her southern drawl as she wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck.

"Just checkin out some stuff."

Calleigh grabbed the mouse away from Tim and clicked on a minimized window. "Tim...honey...you don't have to do that."

"Eh, its not like I ride the thing anymore."

"But Timmy its your Ducati."

"I know but...I just feel like given it away. So I put it up on Ebay."

"Well that's very sweet." said Calleigh as she began to kiss Tim's kneck. Tim didn't move. "Tim!"

"What?"

"Damn it Tim. You were gone for two years. I'm a women. I have needs."

Tim chuckled at Calleigh's forcefullness. "I'm sorry baby." said Tim and turned around.

"Well I don't accept your apology."

"Well would this change your mind." asked Tim as he pulled Calleigh over and sat her down on the desk, and began to kiss her kneck.

"Well...I'm starting to." said Calleigh with a smile. "Tim..." Calleigh moaned.

"I'm sorry...sorry...sorry." said Tim as he kissed his way down Calleigh's jaw. Calleigh laughed and opened her eyes when she heard the click of a revolver. Tim who was oblivous to anything but his wife right now didn't hear it. Calleigh looked passed Tim's shoulder and gasped. "Tim!"

"Honey come on. I was getting in the mood."

Calleigh nodded behind his shoulder and Tim turned around. "Tommy..."

"Well I see your not dead."

"I see you broke out of prison."

"Yeah well...sorry to kill the mood. But uh...its over Speedle."

"I don't think so." said Tim as he turned all the way around blocking Calleigh from view.

"You don't think so." started Tommy. "I'm the one with the gun."

Calleigh looked over and noticed that Tim's spare gun was sitting on the desk. Calleigh grabbed it and carefully put it into the back of Tim's jeans. Tim noticed this and suddenly felt some hope.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." replied Tim sarcastically.

"Tim..."

"It's ok Calleigh."

"Come on Speedle don't lie to your wife. Its not going to be ok. I'm gonna kill you, then your wife, then go upstairs to your son's room, then your daughter's room. And what's the little one's name? Libby...Lindsay...Lilly? Right? Maybe I should take my time on her."

"You leave them alone. They never did anything to you. None of us did."

"Yeah...right. What can you do Speedle. You'll be dead. You know your not the only one who has a cute family. That best friend of yours...what's his name? Delko...he has a wife named Maxine. They have to kids. I bet it suprised you when you came back and found out that they named there son after you." started Tommy.

"Leave Delko and his family out of this."

"You won't beileve what I heard in there house."

"You broke into there house?"

"No, you'd be suprised what a baby monitor can pick up." started Tommy. 'I can't believe he's gone Val.' 'I feel so sorry for Calleigh...she loved him so much.' 'And Angie no amount of therapy is going to be able to help her.'"

"They said that?"

"Mmmhmm..." started Tommy. "Its to bad there gonna have to go through with it all over again. And luckily your wife won't have to suffer for to long." said Tommy as he raised his gun.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Tommy." said Tim as he reached for his own gun. Both Tommy and Tim went to fire before another gun shot went off. Calleigh screamed thinking a bullet hit Tim. But when Tommy feel to the ground Tim and Calleigh saw Horatio standing in front of them.

"H?"

"You guys ok?"

Tim and Calleigh nodded. "How did you know he was gonna be here?"

"Maxine mentioned one day that there was a black car outside there house, she got a license plate. So I ran it through DMV records. Tommy was smart but he was stupid enough to rent the car in his own name. So Tyler tracked it down to your place."

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Angie and Danny as they ran down stairs. "Are you guys ok?" asked Danny.

Angie screamed seeing the dead body in their house.

"Were fine guys. Are you ok?"

They nodded. "Is it finally over?" asked Angie.

"Yeah...its over." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh to him and sighed heavily.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

EPILOGUE

3 YEARS LATER----

"Calleigh I thought I told you Not. To. Lift. Anything." said Tim as he grabbed a box from Calleigh that she was carrying itno their new house.

"Relax baby..its just towels."

"Well towels, china, the entertainment center I don't care your pregnant and you not doing anything. Now please I only got a few more boxes please just go lay down or something."

"Okay...okay." said Calleigh as she through her hands up. "Over protective husband." muttered Calleigh under her breath.

"I heared that." yelled Tim.

"Well good. Its true." said Calleigh her temper rising. Tim noticed this and walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby..I'm sorry." said Tim as he kissed her kneck.

"No baby...i'm sorry." said Calleigh as she began to cry slightly. "Damn these hormones!"

Tim laughed at Calleigh's outburst.

"Its not funny."

"Sorry."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok Tim i'm gonna need for you to go out into the waiting room now. We need to prep Calleigh for surgery."

"Ok." Tim nodded and walked over to Calleigh. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah...with that medicine they just put in me i'm not gonna feel a thing."

Tim smiled. "Honey its a standard procedure...you'll be fine. Well think of it this way atleast you don't have to push the baby out of you again."

Calleigh laughed sarcastically. "You know your very funny, have you ever thought of taking stand up COMEDY!" yelled Calleigh through her contraction.

"Tim?"

"Yeah...i'm leaving...I love you." muttered Tim and kissed Calleigh's forehead.

"I'll see you in a few." said Calleigh.

"Absoultley." said Tim and walked out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Dad!" yelled Angie as she came through the elevator. Angie had decided to go to college after all. And was now engadged to Kyle. "Has it happend yet? Did I miss anything?"

"No honey?" started Tim. "She's in surgery now."

Angie nodded and sat down. "Hey little bro." said Angie as she ruffled his hair.

"Ang. I don't like that and i'm not little i'm 20."

"Yeah you may be 20 but your still my little brother."

"Cute."

"Honestly Maggie...I don't how you put up with him."

"Well I guess the secrets out. I drug him when he goes to sleep."

The waiting room filled with laughter.

"Yeah thats the only thing to get these Speedle boys to calm down." said Horatio.

"That and alcohol." mentioned Delko.

"Delko..." said Tim in a warning tone.

"I remember one time me and your dad, it was so funny, he must have had like only 3 beers."

"Eric! Don't even think about about it."

"Come on man. It's a funny story."

"No its not a funny story ok so shut up."

Eric leaned over to Danny. "I'll tell you guys later." whispered Eric.

Danny nodded. And Eric got an evil look from Tim.

"Daddy?" said Lilly.

"Yes baby."

"When's the new baby gonna be here?"

"In a few mintues baby ok."

"I wanna see mommy."

"Well I wanna see mommy to. But we got to give her sometime ok."

Lilly nodded and sighed. "Well hurry up already. I wanna see my baby sister." said Lilly with attitude.

"Or brother." said Danny.

"Sister!"

"Brother."

"Sister."

"Guys let's not fight over it alright."

"Tim."

"Yes Doctor." said Tim and stood up rather quickly. "Is Calleigh and the baby ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Their just fine. The baby is getting cleaned up and Calleigh's still out of it. But you can go in and see them?"

"Boy or girl?"

"It was a girl." started Doctor Carter. "6 pounds, 4 ounces, 20 inches long. Ten fingers ten toes."

Tim smiled. "If you'd follow me i'll show you to Calleigh's room."

Tim nodded and followed Kevin down the hall.

"Told you." said Lilly

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sat in a rocking chair rocking his baby girl back and fourth. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the site in front of her.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey..." said Tim in a hushed town. 'The babies sleeping.' Tim mouthed and walked over and set her in her crib. "How are you feeling?" asked Tim as he sat down next to Calleigh on her bed.

"Tired."

"Mmm...I bet...I love you."

"I love you too."

"You and the kids mean the world to me Calleigh...I don't know what-"

"Hey... I thought we weren't gonna talk like that."

"I know but I just can't help but wonder what would have happend if Horatio never showed up."

"Well thanks to the person who invented Hummer's we don't have to worry about that."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh. They only pulled apart when Dr. Carter came in.

"Hey I thought I told you too no sex for 4 weeks."

"Sorry." muttered Calleigh. "So what's up Doc?"

"Nothing...its just...we don't have a name for this little one."

"Oh..." said Calleigh. "Tim..."

"Its up to you."

"Well I really like the name Gracie."

"How about Lynn as a middle name?" Tim suggested.

"Gracie Lynn Speedle?" started Calleigh. "I like it."

THE END...It's done. Yay! does happy dance Sorry I kinda got caught up in my other story. Bad ending I know but I couldn't think of anything. Hope you enjoyed reading it and always please review. You guys aren't getting away from me that easily. I have another story in mind but i'm not sure if I want to do it or not.


End file.
